Sesshomarus New Mother
by KagomeTashio
Summary: Kagome wants to go back to her time, but the well had other ideas. She goes back two hundred years more, and she meets a younger Sesshomaru and Lord InuTaisho.
1. Chapter 1

_Thoughts  
****__Beast__  
_The secret inu language

_'Why did he do it?' _This question rang through Kagome's head. _'I don__'t know, I don't know!' _While she was standing there, yelling in her mind, a certain ghost was watching her. He had been for nine years _\an| for every one year for the living, three for the dead\_. He decided to show himself to her today. She felt an aura, but saw no one. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She went to scream, and he saw this, so he covered her mouth with the other hand.

"Do not scream, I will not hurt you." he whispered in her ear. She nodded, so he let go and turned her around.

"Inu…inu…INUYASHA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs "HELP ME!" He grabbed her mouth to silence her, and he let go when she finally calmed down. She wobbled, and so he went to help her. InuYasha ran into the clearing right when he went to help her stand well again.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!" a very pissed off InuYasha yelled.

"Quiet pup! She hurt her ankle!" the other male yelled.

"Fa...fa...father?" InuYasha asked hesitantly.

"Yes." he said amused.

"InuTashio, can you let me go now?" asked Kagome.

"Do I have to?" he asked playfully. InuYasha caught on and was very angry.

"What are you up to old man?" InuYasha growled in the inu language.

"Nothing. Though she is beautiful..." 

"What in the world are you two up to now?" growled Kagome in their language.

"You know what we are saying?" they both asked, stunned.

"Yes, I can." 

"Well then, you did hear my comment, I can assume." 

"Yes, I did. Oh and InuYasha, sit! Never try to get in my life, sit! I can take care of myself, sit! Sit, sit, sit!" 

"Damn, she is feisty. I like." Kagome turned and gave InuTashio a right hook.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled.

Sango and Miroku were watching them.

"She knows their language and can speak it..?" whispered Miroku. Before Sango could answer, Kagome was holding them in the air.

"Oh no." they both said.

"Do not spy on me, it is not very nice."

"Sorry..." Sango said. Miroku groped her.

"HENTAI!" before Sango could slap him, Kagome asked "May I do the honors, Sango..?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." She right hooked Miroku into a tree which broke on contact.

"Wow, Kagome good one!"

"Thanks!"

InuYasha got out of his crater while InuTashio got up.

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled.

"SIT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sango and Kagome looked at InuTashio.

"What, I can laugh." "And you both are beautiful creatures." he growled.

Kagome gave InuTashio a right hook, again. "Do not EVER talk about Sango that way again, got that!" she growled menacingly.

"What about you?" 

"I can take care of myself."

"Um, what are you guys saying?"

"Nothing, Sango."

"Ok then. Kagome, can I go back to my village?"

"Yes, of course Sango."

"NO SHE CANNOT!"

"SIT!"

"Bye Sango, Miroku, Kilala!" Kagome yelled after them while they flew off.

InuTashio became conscious once more. "Damn, Kagome that is one good right hook."

"I hope that was a compliment, InuTashio."

"It was."

"Ok, then. Let us go now." They got everything together and left...

**CLIFF HANGER! this is my first, so be nice! flame mail is accepted XD**

**inuyasha\ worst ever  
kagome\ sit  
THUD  
me\ thanks Kagome  
kagome\ no need to thank me  
me\ eh, I will anyways  
kagome\ ok, fine by me**

**R&R to find out what will become of InuYasha and if he lives for the next ****chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own InuYasha!

_Thoughts  
****__Beast__  
_The secret inu language

InuTashio and InuYasha were fighting. This had been going on for at least three hours since InuYasha let Kikyo join the team and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala were still gone.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!" InuTashio yelled at InuYasha.

"WELL, I WANTED TO BRING HER IN SO I DID ALRIGHT!"InuYasha shot back.

"SO YOU BRING HER IN WITHOUT TELLING ME! AND NOT TO MENTION YOU MATED HER AND DID NOT TELL ME!" InuTashio yelled, his ire growing.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, halting everyone.

"INUYASHA! HOW THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING LIVE WITH YOURSELF! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! YOU ARE SURE AS HELL LUCKY THAT SANGO AIN`T HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS! Wait, I CAN DO THAT MYSELF!" Kagome yelled. "I never want to see you again InuYasha. I guess all I ever was to you was a shard detector. I...I...alw...ways...h...hoped not! B...but...n...now...I...g...guess...th...that...i..is...all...I...a..am...t..to..you!" Kagome cried out inbetween sobs.

"I hope your happy now, pup. You just caused my miko to cry." InuTashio said calmly, but his voice was dripping venom.

"Father, the miko is not yours, InuYasha`s, or mine. She is Kami Kenji`s." Sesshomaru stated after walking into the clearing area.

"MINE!" InuTashio snarled.

"NOT ANYONES!" Kagome yelled, tears still streaming down her cheeks. InuTashio looked at her, she was currently laying on the ground, sobs wracking her body. He knelt down to her level and licked the tears away.

"Thanks, Tashio." Kagome said. InuTashio gave her a questioning glance. "Yes, I called you that." Kagome stated.

"Why, you know I hate that nickname."

"Exactly." Kagome stated proudly and smugly.  
_

* * *

_

_**DONT KILL ME YET! IF YOU DO, I CANT ADD!  
***runs from angry characters*_

_I do not own InuYasha characters!  
_


End file.
